


Can I Join?

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, classmates - Freeform, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: Betty accidentally spills her after class plans to Jughead.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Can I Join?

* * *

_Boy, if you wanna know the things I've been thinking_

* * *

Betty Cooper was going crazy, and the fact that the boy sitting next to her smelled so good wasn’t helping matters any. 

The second he sat down and the scent of cinnamon, menthol, and something uniquely _him_ drifted over to her - all she could think about was being sprawled out in his bed on sheets that smelled the same way.

Jughead Jones was going to be the death of her.

His closeness alone was overwhelming, the heat radiating off of his body and enveloping her own. His deep chuckles every time their professor made a lame pun - which happened a dozen or so times a class - sounded way more sensual than it should and caused a fluttering to erupt in her belly. Then there were his eyes, stormy and wild, filled with promises to fulfill all the dirty things she thought about as she sat next to him for those sixty minutes, three times a week.

Well, at least she _thought_ that’s what she saw in them.

Though that couldn’t be the case since it had been over two months and he’d yet to make a move or give even the slightest inclination that he was interested in her as well. Two months of her fantasizing about his hands on her, how his hot mouth would feel against her neck - _and every other square inch of her body_ \- with his perfect lips curving up against her skin when she would moan in pleasure.

She was definitely beginning to believe this infatuation with her lab partner was definitely one-sided because while he acted all cool and collected every class- she was a mess, returning to her apartment hot and bothered and trying desperately to stop thinking about a scenario where he was a TA and she was a misbehaving student who needed to be punished.

Cringing at the fact that her mind had gone straight to the gutter again, she glanced at her _actual_ professor as she finished up her lecture, only half hearing what she was saying.

“I’ll see you all on Monday. Have a good weekend.”

In a second she was up and moving away, needing to get away from him before she made a fool of herself, but her frenzied movement had her bag tipping and some of its contents falling to her feet.

“In a hurry?” Jughead’s teasing chuckle only added to her arousal and she watched as he bent to grab the few things that had fallen at her feet, the rest of their classmates shuffling out around them.

“Yeah,” she breathed, inwardly rolling her eyes at how she sounded. Really, this was getting ridiculous.

Jughead glanced up at her then from where he was crouching and her knees went weak. When he smiled up at her, a slow _sinful_ smile, her mind was instantly filled with an array of new dirty thoughts.

“Big plans?”

Betty chuckled, glancing up at the ceiling. “Just me alone in my apartment with my vibrator.”

Her breath instantly caught in her chest.

She did _not_ just say that out loud.

No, she couldn’t have. She just thought it… _right?_

Attempting to drag in air though it was near impossible at the moment, she slowly lowered her eyes and watched Jughead stand, gripping the fallen contents of her bag in his hands.

...and from the slightly shocked look on his face, and the way his eyes were now nearly black, she knew she _had_ indeed said it out loud.

She swallowed, feeling heat tinge her cheeks.

This was it. She was going to have to drop out. Move away. Change her name. Start a new life.

That was if she didn’t die of humiliation right there.

Her eyes came to his mouth automatically when he opened it and then shut it again. Only to repeat the process twice more as if not knowing what to say.

She didn’t blame him. She wasn’t sure what she even _expected_ him to say. She really wouldn’t be surprised at all if he just turned and walked from the room without a word. In fact, that would actually probably be the best thing he could do and she would be eternally grateful for it.

So when he stepped closer, his body stopping barely an inch from hers as he reached forward to slowly slide the items back into her bag, his arm grazing hers as he did so, she found herself squaring her shoulders, ready to accept whatever he said with her head held high.

Though nothing could have prepared her for the words that did leave his lips a moment later, after his tongue darted out to moisten them and subsequently make her toes curl.

“Mind if I join?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> This may have a second part, but unsure as of now.   
> Find me on tumblr: [secretsofthesky](http://www.secretsofthesky.tumblr.com)


End file.
